The present invention relates to a plaque of the type which may be used as a trophy or award or other token for recognizing noteworthy achievements in some field of endeavor.
Plaques are, in general, well-known in the art, but have typically been relatively expensive, particularly specialized and personalized plaques adapted for specific events or activities and bearing the identification of specific recipients. While less expensive plaques are available, they are typically of a stock or standard configuration and any specialized indicia or personalized information would have to be separately added at additional expense. If a user had several different types of activities or events for which he wished to provide plaques, he would have to have the different types individually custom-designed.